Christmas Party
by FieryPhoenix111
Summary: Camp Half-Blood is starting a new holiday tradition: a Christmas Dance! Fluffy Solangelo One-shot


**A/N: Another Christmas themed one-shot**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

Will was excited. Camp Half-Blood was starting a new Christmas tradition this year. Every year, there will be a Christmas dance on Christmas Eve night. All of the demigods will be invited and a couple of cabins will be chosen each year to be in charge of putting the whole thing together. This year, the Athena and Hecate cabins were chosen and Will knew that they would make this event spectacular.

The best part was that the event was taking place tonight and he had to lead his cabin there in about one hour.

Humming to himself, Will pulled on a red long-sleeved shirt and green pants. After digging around in his trunk for a while, and spreading most of the contents around on his bed, he found his special Christmas socks. They were green and red striped with small bells around the top. Then he put on his Santa hat to complete his outfit and grinned. He may look like a fool, but who cares? He is going to a party.

He stepped out to the rest of the cabin (being the cabin leader did have some perks – such as having his own room) and was instantly greeted with laughter.

"Will, what are you wearing?" Kayla laughed. Will looked around and saw some of his siblings doubled over from laughter. Will took a couple of steps forward, causing the bells on his socks to jingle, which sent another round of laughing around the cabin.

Will grinned. "Only my best, of course!"

When the rest of his cabin was ready – everyone wearing some Christmas spirit, but Will's being the best by far – Will led the way to a building standing a little bit away from the cabins, but in the opposite direction from the Big House. This was where the party would be held. Chiron had let the Athena Cabin build their own building to host the dance in and Will was excited to see what the inside looked like.

Will glanced at the Hades Cabin, wondering if Nico was going to come join in the festivities. Hazel was with Frank in New Rome, so he wasn't sure if Nico would want to come. Then, Will saw Percy and Jason – decked out in Christmas clothes heading toward the black cabin. Will smiled to himself and let them have the fun of getting the gloomy boy to join everyone while he continued to lead the way to the building, bells jingling all the way.

When Will opened the door and entered the huge building, the sight took his breath away. There was a soft red and green glow spread around the huge room and there were floating candles near the ceiling. To one side, there was a long table filled with food – because what's a party without food, right? The most magnificent thing was the tree which dominated the middle of the room. There was a soft glow surrounding it, with red and green garland and what looked like real candles nestled in the branches.

"Hey Will!" Lou Ellen came running up with a huge smile on her face. "Love your outfit. Do you like it?" Lou gestured to the room with her arms.

"Yes, it's amazing."

"The Athena Cabin did a really good job with the building and the tree, didn't they? We enchanted the lights so they fade from green to white to red and we enchanted the food so it won't run out."

Will grinned. "We wouldn't want that."

"No, that would be terrible!" Lou agreed. Then her eyes turned a little mischievous. "We also enchanted the ceiling so mistletoe will grow whenever it senses the "spirit," if you know what I mean." Lou whispered, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Cool," Will replied, secretly hoping that some wouldn't appear above him anytime.

Lou must have seen Will's hesitancy because she laughed. "Don't worry Will. It will only grow if both people feel the 'spirit.'" Lou said, making air quotes.

Will relaxed. He shouldn't have to worry then. The only person he would even think he _might_ want to be caught under a mistletoe with would not want to be caught under a mistletoe with him.

"We also enchanted the walls to play any Christmas song that everyone would like so it fits the mood."

"This is going to be amazing." Will said as they made their way to the food table as they waited for everyone to arrive.

After everyone had arrived, music started playing and the demigods had started dancing and just generally having a good time. It didn't take long for Will to notice that Jason and Percy had succeeded in their quest to get Nico to come to the dance. They had even succeeded in getting him to wear a hat with a bell on top, which Will found adorable by the way.

After spending a while dancing with his friends and standing around eating and chatting, some Athena kids opened a couple of doors for the demigods to start moving the party outside, under the stars. Will spotted Nico making his way toward the open doors and knew that he was going to use the chance to sneak away back to his cabin while Jason and Percy were busy dancing with their girlfriends.

Quickly, Will slipped in front of him. "Hey Nico."

Nico stopped, giving Will a funny look. "Hey Will."

"You're not leaving already, are you?"

Nico sighed, looking away. "That was the plan."

"But you can't leave without dancing." Will said, guessing that the son of Hades hadn't danced with anyone, having seen him pushing Percy and Jason away several times.

Nico looked back up at him, surprised. He took a step back. "I don't want to dance."

Will grinned, took a step forward and wrapped his arms around the skinny boy, lifting him off the floor just high enough so Nico's feet couldn't touch the floor.

Nico gasped. "Will, put me down!" Nico struggled, but Will's height advantage prevented Nico from pushing Will away.

The son of Apollo spun around, arms still clamped tightly around the son of Hades. Will headed further into the building, away from the open doors. "Will! Put. Me. Down." Will chuckled softly and set Nico down, keeping his arms wrapped around the younger boy.

"You have to dance at the Christmas dance, Di Angelo, that's how it works." Will gently started taking steps back and forth and was a little surprised when Nico went along with him, in perfect timing. "When did you learn how to dance?"

Nico glanced up and Will had to resist the urge to flick the bell on the end of his hat as it jingled softly and fell against the side of Nico's face. The son of Hades gave a small, almost embarrassed smile. "I born in 1945, Solace. Everyone learned how to dance then."

Will nodded. "Right."

After the two danced together for a little while, they broke apart. "There, now you have truly experienced the Christmas Dance spirit," Will said, grinning.

Nico rolled his eyes. "Not an experience that I necessarily wanted in the first place."

Will feigned hurt, putting one hand on his chest. Then a grin spread across his face again. "You'd rather dance with me though, right?"

Nico looked down at the floor. Then, surprising Will, Nico quickly stepped forward and gave him a quick hug. "Yes," Nico whispered, barely audible, then he disappeared.

Will looked around, bewildered. _He must have shadow-travelled back to his cabin._ Then Will happened to glance up and saw a small mistletoe hanging just above where he and Nico had been standing a second ago. Will smiled and headed outside to find his friends, the bells on his socks jingling the whole way. He would find Nico in the morning.

 **A/N: I hope you liked it ;)**


End file.
